My Tsundere Friend
by Jaslin
Summary: We've all seen girls with a tsundere type of personality, but it's rare to find a male one. Len/Rin with slight Miku/Mikuo. If you want to know more about the latter's relationship, you can read my other oneshot, "Stop Just Stop."


He watched her talking to her friends from across the classroom. Her smiles and laughter was just… Nothing. It was just nothing. It was Rin Tachibana being Rin Tachibana. A longtime friend of his.

Her short honey blonde hair shined in the sunlight that came through the windows. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled as if there was no care in the world. The white bow on her head seemed silly, but… Gah! What was he thinking!?

He laid his head on his desk, using his arms to cover his slightly blushing face.

"Oi, Len."

Len looked up to see who called out his name, putting it back down seeing it was just Mikuo.

"Oi!"

"What!?"

Len was getting slightly annoyed.

"I see the way you're looking at her," Mikuo said with a cheeky grin as he sat on the chair in front of his desk, arms situated on top of the back rest.

It took a while for Len to process what he was implying, and when it clicked he wanted to punch that grin off of Mikuo's face, his own face turning into a tomato.

He decided against it, though. He hasn't seen Mikuo this happy since… Ever!

An incident with Mikuo occurred a few weeks ago, causing Rin's friend who had a major crush on him to chase after him. Ever since then, they had been talking nonstop and are always seen together, his small smiles growing more and more.

What was her name again… Miku Fukuyama?

 **A/N: Referring to my first oneshot,** ** _Stop Just Stop_** **.**

"Araaaa, you better not be thinking about the opening times for Rin's legs, Lenny."

"Shut up!" Len exclaimed while kicking Mikuo's foot, "So how is it with Fukuyama?"

Mikuo looked away, a shade of pink dusting his face.

"It's alright."

Forgot to mention he asked her to be his girlfriend yesterday.

"Define _alright_?"

"Whatever! I came here to ask… Do you like Rin?"

" _What_!?"

The entire class stopped what they were doing to look at the two. Also forgot to mention that it was recess, meaning there were no lessons being disturbed.

After a while, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Let me rephrase that. I came here to point out that you like Rin."

"What makes you think that!?"

"The way you're around her, of course. You're never like that with other girls."

"That's because we've known each other since first grade!"

"Len, you like her."

"I don't like her!"

"Fine, you love her."

"No! I don't!"

At this point his face was as hot as the sun's core.

"Well, believe what you want. I warn you though. Someone might snatch her away from you."

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Kay thens. See ya later."

Recess ended. Mikuo was heading back to his desk at the front…

 _Someone might snatch Rin away from him?_

* * *

Nope! Let someone snatch her away! Why should he care!? He doesn't like her in that way! They're just friends! Friends who watch out for each other!

"Hi, Len!"

Len jumped in surprise. School just ended, but he was too busy caught up in his own thoughts to notice the people around him leaving. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Mikuo pulling Miku out the door with her giggling behind him.

Cute. Maybe they're going on a date. It'd be nice if… No! Just friends! Just friends!

His attention went to the girl who greeted him in a cheery way.

It was Rin. The beautiful and… Remind him to kill himself when he gets home.

"What's up?"

His face was neutral like most of the time. Very boring.

She looked down as if hesitant on what she was going to say.

"You know… What if I had a boyfriend?"

"Pft!"

Len bursts out laughing.

"As if! You're more of a boy than a girl, Rinny! Sorry to mention, but you don't have much curves either…"

Knowing that he was just fooling around, her expression turned serious, "What if you were my boyfriend?"

"Eh!? Rin! You're my friend! Why would I ever be your boyfriend!?"

This time he was serious, also realizing that what he said was kinda dick, now regretting the way he said that.

"Wait, why are you asking this?"

"I was honestly just curious and wanted to see how you'd react, silly."

What he didn't notice was the slight hurt in her eyes before she put on her regular joking expression.

"We haven't been hanging out lately, you wanna head over to the arcade?"

Len thought about his schedule for the rest of the day.

"Sure."

* * *

They were about to leave campus until someone called out to them.

"Rin!"

Or just her…

It was some boy from the class next to us… Piko Utatane?

Rin seemed hesitant, but a decision has already been made.

She turned to Len, "I'm sorry, maybe we can go to the arcade next time."

Len was confused about the situation, but whatever.

"That's fine."

"Alrighty! Shoots!"

She winked at him and made her way towards that Piko guy.

Len couldn't make out what he was saying, but he was able to read Rin's lips.

" _I'll give you a chance_."

The pair walked the opposite direction, away from where Len was, and he couldn't help but notice how they had their hands entwined together.

* * *

It was eleven at night. Len laid on his bed trying to fall asleep, but to no avail. Left side. Right side. Face on the pillow. He couldn't sleep. He gave up and ended up staring at the ceiling.

" _I'll give you a chance_."

What does that mean?

" _Someone might snatch her away from you_."

Shut up!

" _What if I had a boyfriend_?"

Omg.

Wait!

Len sat up in a quick motion. He couldn't believe this! Something weighed on his chest in a way it hadn't before… Was he jealous? He sure was confused. And… Does he like her?

Nah! No way!

He stayed up all night just thinking about it.

* * *

"Um… Uh… Hey, Rin. Do you have a minute?"

"Yup. I do. What's on your mind?"

Len's face began to heat up.

"I… I… I-I…"

No! Don't screw up, Len!

"I… I…"

Why did he decide to do it in the morning!? It's so early! This is going too fast! Then again… It might be too late if he doesn't do it now.

"I… I-I…"

Rin waited patiently.

"I hate you!"

Everyone around them looked at their direction.

Crap. What did he just say?

"Oh."

Rin turned around with her head hanging low.

"I see."

She was walking away… Wait, no!

By the time Len snapped out of it she was already gone.

* * *

The entire lecture was a drag. Len couldn't pay attention, of course. He was too busy thinking about how he screwed up. Big at that.

Every time he looked at Rin, it was like she was about to cry…

Dammit, boy. Why can't he do anything right when it comes to her.

* * *

At recess, he decided to give her some space. It didn't look like she was up for talking, and he wasn't either. He was trying to recollect himself after this morning's incident.

The sliding door slammed open, and in came Piko Utatane. The weight on his chest that he felt the night before came back to taunt him.

The boy walked over to Rin, "Hey, are you alright? I heard something bad happened."

Rin smiled at him… Why is she smiling at him?

"I'm alright."

Their conversation went on forever in Len's mind.

The bell rang signaling the end of recess. Utatane walked back to his class, leaving Len to grip on his pencil almost to its breaking point.

Wait… He had an idea.

* * *

It was lunch. Len walked up to Rin and slammed his palm on her desk. It wasn't long before his hand started to hurt, and his face began to turn red as well.

Dammit! Why does he have to be so stupid!?

Sensing the awkward situation, he removed his hand to reveal a piece of paper on her desk.

"Please r-read it."

Confused, she took it and opened it up. No doubt it was Len's handwriting.

" _I like you_."

She faced Len… Is he okay? It looks like he's about to pass out…

Len's face was so red that maybe he was going to faint.

She smiled, doing something he didn't expect her to do…

She. Kissed. Him.

It wasn't long, nor was it short. It was a sweet kiss.

A very sweet kiss…

* * *

"Len? Len!? Oi, wake up!"

From the front of the room, Miku and Mikuo were watching the whole scene take place. Apparently, Len had fainted after that kiss from Rin.

Miku giggled, "That's cute."

Mikuo looked at his lovely girlfriend and laughed, "That's my tsundere friend for ya."

* * *

In the end, Len was right. Piko did like Rin and had asked her out yesterday. She wasn't sure about it and told him to give her until the end of school.

That's where Len came in… She secretly likes him… If only he'd realize that she was indirectly confessing to him…

Oh well, she only gave that dude a chance, and now this beauty is all his.


End file.
